Albus Riviere
Albus Riviere was the prodigious leader of Team APBL. His semblance's awakening took the form of the persona King, stealing away control of his body and fleeing during the Battle of Beacon. He fought masterfully with efficient strikes and pinpoint shots with his Revolving Blade Rifle, Agartha. Appearance Albus appears as a young man with golden hair let loose and falling to all sides, though with shorter strands at his bangs. His sharp green eyes are often filled with an astute calmness. He stands tall and confident, radiating with unspoken assuredness. Fit and well-built, Albus cuts a clear path to his objectives, but is seemingly held back by something unseen to the observer. With King in control, Albus's facial expressions are contorted with aggression and a sick sense of confidence. He preferred bright and pale colors in his own wardrobe, often wearing a white jacket outlined in a combination of gold and black. The shades contrasted over typically black button ups and plain shirts. To complement them, Albus paired them with white fitted pants, and ended them with dark boots. He holds Agartha in its revolver form in a holstered belt around his back. Personality Albus Most of Albus' friends and classmates viewed him as a mellow individual brimming with quiet confidence. Though not necessarily out of pride, he held himself to high standards and worked diligently as a Huntsman-in-training. While he didn't have a rigid schedule set out for himself, Albus had always found time to finish homework, exercise, and study each week, and spent the rest of his time in peace. His teammates had commented on his mental fortitude when it came to schoolwork, describing him as if he were in a trance until it was complete. The same was said for training in combat and taking notes for lecture. Despite his appreciation for the quiet and calm moments in life, Albus was a very social and outgoing person to his classmates. His proficience often drew others, both students and professors alike, to him like a beacon. He was considered one of the golden students of his year, proving himself also a great leader of APBL, but with full support of his already able teammates. He did end up caring deeply towards his allies, but always kept some kind of distance and was unable to confide his insecurities with others. His times of quiet and solitude were often used to help quell these emotions and keep them discrete. His inability to trust in others inevitably led to his coercion by GLCR in withdrawing away, but did so believing he could prevent harm from coming to his friends. King Unlike Albus, King presents an individual of complete arrogance and vanity. He perceives ability to be the most important aspects of a person, and acts accordingly. King tends to look down on and treat those weaker than him with disdain, while remaining grudgingly subordinate to those who dominate him in power. As such, he follows Gazelle's orders and remains loyal to Orpheus for these reasons. However, King isn't one without compassion. He respects the overcoming of weakness and striving for strength as worthy traits, and regards them warmly. Despite having taken over Albus, he converses with him inside their consciousness, and, on occasional whims, grants him autonomy. History Albus grew up in a Valean home in the suburbs. His family was relatively well off, with professional working parents and a kind older brother. However, in his youth, Albus suffered greatly from anxiety and indecisiveness. He maintained an excellent record as a student, but failed to shine in other ways. This lack of confidence made him an outcast from his classes all the way up until middle school, where he dodged the interweaving networks of cliques and social hierarchy. While he wasn't one of the nobodies sneered at by the upper echelon, he also neither had a place to belong nor stopped them. He ended up forming shallow acquaintanceships with other outcasts, but none close enough to be called friends. Among them were a few central figures of his class, who would ask to copy homework and notes off him. Unable to decline, and without good reason, he allowed them. Among them was a classmate named Erevin, a boy of charisma. Though Albus had once nearly fallen into a subservient role to the dominant clique, Erevin diverted their attention away from him, almost as if in thanks. It wasn't until a significant evening as he walked on a quiet evening through town. Rounding a corner by an empty lot, he found Eervin under duress by seniors in a high school gang. Unsure of why, Albus felt anger boiling inside of him and stepped forwards to intervene. Outnumbered and far outmatched, the two middle schoolers came under a one-sided beating. As they drew blood and Albus felt himself slipping out of consciousness, something awoke from inside him. He felt it take over his body as his mind cut to blackness. By the time he seemed to slip back into awareness, he found the upper classmen knocked out on the ground and Erevin looking at him in amazement. Looking back, this resulted in King's first emergence. From then on, Albus was pushed into the central core at Erevin's behest. Besides his newfound friend, Albus began to pick up traits from example. Much like schoolwork, he studied feverishly on what he lacked and how to compensate. He learned how to copy Erevin's charisma and charm, learning how to best get along with others and reach out. Even after they parted ways in high school, Albus had already made those experiences his own. Heading off to begin his journey as a huntsman, Albus maintained and improved this character for the next four years until they became one and the same. He later joined and led Team APBL at the academy and excelled during his time there. On the night of the Vytal Festival Tournament Finals, he was coerced into leaving with GLCR. During the struggle escaping Percy, his semblance unlocked completely and King took over. His current whereabouts are unknown. Weapons Albus wielded a RBR (Revolving Blade Rifle) known as Agartha with the functions of an old fashioned rifle and sword. The entire frame is coated in snow white alongside cherry wood with a shining silver action and barrel. The weapon is decorated with ornate gold designs reminiscent of vines and branches. The cylinder is comprised of ten chambers, each loaded with a different variant of dust or ammunition. Built with a revolver cylinder mechanism, Agartha trades rapid fire for quicker selections between its loaded ammunition types. Rather than keeping rounds stored directly in the cylinder chambers, shots are loaded in from the magazine. The cartridges loaded into Agartha use partially hollowed bullets that allow dust to enter once its loaded in the chamber. In times of desperation, the cylinder can be removed and used as a grenade, with the resulting explosion sourcing from the various types of dust combusting at once. Semblance King Albus' semblance, King, is a second entity within him that both thinks and acts for itself. It appears to have complete dominance over Albus, taking control of his body and mind at will. King seems to be perfectly attuned with Albus' body and aura, capable of utilizing both to their maximum efficiency and extends there limits to several times their original levels. Prior to its awakening, Albus had no conception of what it would manifest as. King had only ever flickered awake a few times in his life. The first was during his childhood in self defense, but vanished for years afterwards with no signs of reawakening. It began to surface once again after Albus' enrollment at the academy, taking control momentarily during his initiation, Vytal Tournament preliminaries, and freshman mission. Apart from King's persona, the semblance also grants them control over earth and land allowing them to manipulate stone and soil. King's control over it grants him the ability to create fissures, create small earthquakes, and even alter the landscape for combat. Abilities A prodigious student and skillful fighter, Albus proved himself to be one of the most well-rounded and capable students of his freshmen generation. Despite lacking a semblance to utilize, he more than made up for it in quick thinking and dexterity. He was able to land pinpoint shots with his weapon under pressure, as well as fight with impressive bouts of swordplay. His quick thinking and flawless transition between Agartha's combat modes leaves his opponents overwhelmed. Albus had a tendency to use the terrain to his advantage, always looking for a high ground or some way he could utilize the land. He was capable of forming strategies on his feet to turn battles around and find an opening to take the upper hand. Due to his penchant for quickly planning out his course of attacks, Albus often chains the environment into his continued assault. One particular weakpoint however is his level of aura. In order to compensate, Albus prioritizes dodging as many attacks as he can rather than trade blows when possible. While he can infuse his shots and slashes with aura to empower them, he does so sparingly and only if there is a surefire chance they will connect. Though most are unaware of this particular limitation of his, they believe that Albus fights with a near perfect efficiency to not waste any energy. Contrary to Albus' shrewd method of fighting, King leans towards overpowering his enemies through sheer force. Despite not utilizing a weapon, King makes up for it in manifesting his explosive aura. He forms small shields and barriers to protect himself against threatening attacks, and channels aura into bursts to empower his own strikes and movements. King possesses an innate control over the earth surrounding him. This incredible control over his environment grants him unprecedented advantages in all aspects. He can quickly form weapons out of the stone available to him or launch rocks and spears at a distance. Likewise, he can create platforms or walls to manipulate the battlefield. Relationships APBL Perdine Grace : Even as partners, Albus always kept some distance between his friendly and affectionate companion. Though aware of the feelings she held towards him, he did his best to keep their relationship platonic. The resulting distance often caused Perdine to doubt their friendship. Despite this, the two worked masterfully during battles and drills with an array of perfect teamwork. Brunor Lawson : Albus recognized Brunor's tacit nature and the two spent very little time talking, but maintained their friendship regardless. They were the primary study buddies of the team, always found deep in thought in regards to homework and projects. Albus always felt somewhat guilty in relying on Brunor to defend the team for his tactics, but the notion was already forgiven. Lance Amora : As somewhat rivals on the team, Lance was one of Albus' motivations for continual improvement. He was often able to see through Lance's sarcasm and wit when attempting to divert a conversation. They spent the majority of their time debating at the school's shooting range, matching each other shot for shot. Though Lance hated to admit it, a part of him admired Albus as a person, and the feeling was begrudgingly shared. Others Etymology Albus is the Latin term for the color 'white'. Riviere is derived from the French word 'rivere', meaning 'river'. Agartha is the name of the legendary city existing in Earth's core in Hollow Earth folklore. Category:Argence Category:Male Category:Fan Made Character